


cat got your tongue?

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi never considered himself a cat person before.





	cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“My god, that is one fat cat.”

Yamapi blinked out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder, to where Ryo had stopped in front of the pet store and stood gaping at a display in the window. Curious, he stepped closer and saw this mass of fur amongst the cute kittens who were pawing for his attention.

The cat saw him and tilted his head, like it recognized him, then shoved the other kittens out of the way to move to the front. He flopped onto his back and posed, giving Yamapi pitiful eyes that reminded him of his own dogs when they wanted attention… or Jin when Yamapi was about to eat the last piece of cake.

“Since when do you like cats?” Ryo asked ten minutes later when they exited the pet store, a bright red carrier in Yamapi’s hand.

Yamapi named him Nin.

*

Ryo plopped down on the other end of the couch and cracked open his beer. “So, how’s the pussy?”

“Stop calling him that,” Yamapi replied, protectively rubbing Nin’s head in his lap. The fat cat stared smugly at Ryo.

“This gives a complete new meaning to ‘pussy-whipped’,” Ryo said, looking a little in awe. “Does he ever leave you alone?”

“I like it,” Yamapi said stubbornly. “He’s soft and cuddly and I don’t mind waking up with him laying on my head.”

Ryo blinked at him. “On your _head_?”

Nin dug his claws into Yamapi’s thighs and growled. Yamapi just laughed and scratched his ears until Nin was purring like a motor, crawling up Yamapi’s chest to beg for a hug. Oblivious to Ryo’s appalled face, Yamapi wrapped his arms around the cat and settled back against the couch, smiling at the way Nin latched onto him.

He giggled when Nin licked his face.

“He’s fixed, right?” Ryo asked, and Yamapi jumped when Nin turned to hiss at him. “I think he has a crush on you, Pi.”

“Aw, you’re just jealous.” Yamapi smirked at Ryo over Nin’s head. “You wish you had someone to snuggle with and love you unconditionally.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ryo used his sarcastic voice and Yamapi rolled his eyes. “I’m going to leave you to your furry date, then.”

Yamapi waited until Ryo left to kiss Nin on the head. Nin responded by head-butting him in the face.

It was the warmest confession he’d ever received.

*

A week after Yamapi adopted Nin, Taguchi finally asked the question that hadn’t occurred to anyone else this entire time.

“Has anyone seen Jin?”

*

“You could have just said something.”

Now Jin-sized, Yamapi’s new boyfriend stretched out on top of him and batted at an unruly curl on his head. “Nya.”

“I have to admit,” Yamapi began, “it’s much less disturbing loving you like this.”

“Was kind of the point,” Jin mumbled sleepily, looping his arms around Yamapi’s shoulders and laying his head on Yamapi’s chest. He growled low in his throat as he got comfortable, a human purr.

Yamapi shifted until he could breathe. “You’re a lot heavier now, though.”

“You’re not petting me nearly as much,” Jin shot back.

His rumbling got louder as Yamapi lowered his fingers to run through Jin’s hair. “You are so weird.”

Jin’s arms tightened around him, and Yamapi smiled.

*

“You’re still pussy-whipped,” Ryo told him later. “I think I liked him better as a cat.”

Jin hissed at him from Yamapi’s lap.

Ryo barked back.

Yamapi just shook his head and dipped his thumb past the waistband of Jin’s pants to rub the flesh right above his hip. Jin immediately settled down and leaned back, purring lightly with his head on Yamapi’s shoulder.

Next to Ryo, Shige sneezed. Ryo glared around their seat until he found some of Jin’s hair on the couch pillow.

“Sorry,” Jin said unapologetically. “I shed.”

Yamapi made a mental note to buy a stronger brush with more bristles. And some catnip.


End file.
